1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film holder, provided in an image reading device, in which an image, recorded in a film held by the film holder, is read.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image reading device in which a stage is movably disposed between a light source and a line sensor, with a flat film holder, in which a film is held, being mounted on the stage, so that an image recorded in the film is read by the line sensor via a movement of the stage. Namely, the image is illuminated by the light source, and the light passing through the film is received by the line sensor to detect the image.
The film holder is slender so that a film strip, in which 6 images, for example, are recorded, can be attached to the film holder. A conventional image reading device which is constructed in such a manner that a film holder can be mounted therein, however, is required to be large enough to enable the film holder to be moved, since all of the images must be located at a position where each of the images can be read.
Further, even if the film holder is slender, a relatively large space is needed, so that the film holder can be housed therein when not being used.